Zipp/History
Zipp debuted in Alola to New Adventure!, where he, Tupp, and Rapp challenged to a with his on the line. Zipp and the other took on his and had it outnumbered, until came to assist Kiawe with his . After a short battle, Zipp and his partners were defeated by Turtonator's Z-Move , forcing them to retreat. In Young Kiawe Had a Farm!, Zipp and his teammates attacked Kiawe and Ash, seeking revenge for their previous defeat. However, the trio was quickly defeated by Pikachu's . In Alolan Open House!, Zipp and his teammates visited the Pokémon School, where they stole some Ride and started wreaking havoc at the school. They were soon confronted by , who took the Grunts on using Ash's Litten. When Ash and arrived, Team Skull was soon sent off again by Pikachu's Gigavolt Havoc. In A Team-on-Team Tussle!, Zipp and his teammates encountered for the first time. Both teams were after a Darkinium Z which Team Rocket managed to take. In A Glaring Rivalry!, Zipp had a battle with but was quickly defeated by 's . In Turning Heads and Training Hard!, Zipp was spying on the Pokémon School and reported to Tupp that Ilima was there. Soon after, they and several other Team Skull Grunts battled Ilima. All of them were defeated by 's . In Real Life...Inquire Within!, Zipp and his teammates attacked Ash, keen on stealing his . The battle ended when his Garbodor's arm got blocked and released a horrible smell. Later that day, Ash and his classmates worked at a Pokémon Center for a work experience project for school. During his day there, Ash spotted Zipp outside of the Center and noticed that the Team Skull Grunt was reluctant to go inside. Understanding the situation, Ash forcibly dragged Zipp inside and made him bring out Garbodor so that it could receive proper treatment for the poison build-up that blocked its arm. Together with the help of a Nurse Joy from Akala Island, Ash and his classmates cleared the blockage. Afterward, Zipp reluctantly thanked them and left while stealing a tool to help prevent another blockage incident. In The Shape of Love to Come!, Zipp and his teammates encountered Mina, a wandering artist. When Rapp demanded that Mina give up her , Mina accepted, but only if they could best her in a drawing competition. Though Mina liked the Team Skull Grunts' drawings enough that she wanted to call it a tie, Tupp decided to battle her after receiving criticism for his poor drawing. Mina was assisted by the timely arrival of Ash, who defeated Zipp's Garbodor with Poipole. In We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!, Zipp watched as Tupp and Rapp fought over a wild Eevee as Tupp wanted Eevee to make himself popular with girls while Rapp found it cute. After being rescued by Ash's Pikachu, Eevee teamed up with Lana's Popplio to send the trio blasting off. In That's Some Spicy Island Research!, Zipp and his teammates went to Poni Island under Plumeria's orders. They had stolen radishes from Hapu's field and were using them to lure and capture a number of when they encountered Ash. They sent their Pokémon out to battle Ash, but were stopped when Hapu arrived. Hapu battled Team Skull using her and quickly defeated them. Plumeria showed up, unhappy with their efforts, and ordered them to follow her back. In The Dealer of Destruction!, Zipp and his teammates arrived at the Shady House and told Guzma about 's announcement of the Pokémon League. Zipp then accompanied Guzma, Plumeria, and his teammates to Melemele Island, briefly encountering Team Rocket before showing up at the Pokémon School to get Kukui's attention. In SM128, Zipp and her teammates arrived at the Manalo Stadium to try and destroy the Pokémon League for Guzma's sake without telling him what they were doing. Their efforts were thwarted by Ash, Kiawe, and Hau, who easily defeated their Pokémon. Afterwards, Guzma and Plumeria arrived and scolded the Grunts for their failure. In SM129, Zipp competed in the Battle Royal preliminary round of the Manalo Conference. He and his teammates ganged up on Ilima and his Eevee, only to be defeated. In SM130, Zipp watched Guzma battle Ilima alongside his fellow Team Skull Grunts and watched as his leader managed to defeat Ilima. In SM134, Zipp and his teammates unsuccessfully attempted to intimidate before her match against Guzma. Later, he cheered for Guzma during the battle. In SM135, Zipp and his teammates were spray-painting graffiti around Manalo Stadium when they were confronted by Mimo. Zipp and his teammates sent out their Pokémon to intimidate her, only to be stopped by Gladion and his . Zipp reappeared in SM136 and SM137.